vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Standard Battle Assumptions
Introduction The following document (often referred to as "SBA" on site) is a compiled list of rules to assume are in place in a versus thread if no contradictory rule is given. If a thread does specify assumptions for a fight that go against these, the thread is considered wholly legitimate, simply under alternative circumstances. Assumptions Character Tier: If no specified tier is given, then the strongest canon tier will be used that is on our wiki. If two characters maintain a similar tier and no tier is specified, the assumption should instead be that the closest tier between them is used. Character Strength: Unless otherwise specified, conditions will always be assumed to be most optimal for each character (regardless of paradoxes). For example, a character will always have access to an energy source, even if that energy source would be impossible to have- assuming that the source is needed to make the most of their powers. Victory Conditions: Killing an opponent permanently, removing the opponent from the battlefield for at least one day (BFR), incapacitating (knocking out) the opponent for at least one hour, or putting the opponent into a state in which he cannot harm his foe for at least one day. Under any of these conditions, a victory can be decided. State of Mind: In-character, but willing to kill, even if it goes directly against the character's ideologies. They will use their standard battle strategies, including flaws (underestimating a foe, overly aggressive, etc). Prior Knowledge: No prior knowledge whatsoever of an out-of-verse character, nor of their verse. That said, each character is aware of their opponent, their intent to kill, and their starting location. Prep Time: None. Equipment: Everything listed as "standard equipment" on their profile. Time: Time and date, much like Character Strength, will always be in favor of the character (unless it makes the fight too one-sided)- this is true regardless of potential paradoxes. For example, it can be midnight for one character and dawn for another if they are strongest at those times. Location: Central Park, New York City, near the park's edge (200 meters from the city itself) and next to a small lake. Starting Distance: The highest range of the two combatants, up to 4 kilometers. For example, if Fighter A has a range of 200 meters, while the other has 500 meters, the fight will begin at 500 meters. However, if Fighter A has a range of 80 km versus B's 1 km, the fight will begin at 4 kilometers unless otherwise dictated. Verse Equalization: Due to the varying nature of powers in verses (and their functions and limitations), supernatural aspects of a verse will be assumed to work against one another. For example, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure states that only a Stand can harm a Stand- this would lead to many issues within our own system, so through Verse Equalization, a user with the ability to hit a spiritual target (Soul Manipulation, for example) would be able to target the Stand as well. Furthermore, attacks that require a special type of energy to be effective, like anti-magic requiring magic, will be assumed to work against the energies of different Verses, as long as they are somehow similar and the mechanics are somehow compatible with the known mechanics behind the energies from different Verses. For example, mind control resistance by being a capable mind user would also work against other Verses, but mind control resistance through a strong will would not necessarily work against mind control from other Verses. Due to the varying nature of Verse Equalization, it is a largely case-by-case basis and thus should be considered within a fight. Below are some other examples of Verse Equalization: * Beings with supernatural sight would be able to perceive Shinigamis from Bleach * Beings able to absorb one type of energy would be able to absorb Argent Energy from DOOM * Beings able to nullify the magical effects of characters of their own verse would be equally as likely to nullify the magical effects of a character from The Elder Scrolls * Beings able to resist the effects of gravity in their own verse would likely be unaffected by gravity changes caused in Terraria And so on. '''Statistics Equalization: '''No stat equalization should be automatically assumed, though it is common practice for posters to use Speed Equalization (meaning, both users, regardless of actual speed, are placed at some speed they both can achieve). This and only this acts as the only legitimate version of statistics equalization that can be used within a viable battle (as in, a battle that can be added to a character's page). Other battles can be proposed, of course, but should take place on the Fun and Games Board. Category:Important